


Coming To Terms

by Amledo



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Din Djarin Needs a Hug, First Kiss, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Soft Din Djarin, The Mandalorian Darksaber (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amledo/pseuds/Amledo
Summary: A post episode pre-credit sequence snippet between Boba and Din.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Boba Fett, Din Djarin/Boba Fett
Comments: 6
Kudos: 284
Collections: Movies





	Coming To Terms

Coming To Terms

Boba had been prepared for a lot of outcomes to the encounter with the Moff. Luke Skywalker showing up and wrecking house to rescue the squad from Dark Troopers had not been on his list of possibilities. But then neither had Din giving the child away, even for his own good.

Now he and Din were alone together, face to actual face, and he didn't quite know what to do with himself. Obviously he wanted to comfort the other man, but what was there to say that everyone else had not already said?

Instead of speaking, Boba reached out and caught Din by the shoulder, waiting out the flinch that followed before pulling the other man closer. Their armor clinked when their chests butted together but neither of them stepped back and Boba took that as a good sign.

"You'd do anything for your kid, I respect that in a man," Boba said at last and Din drew a ragged breath, leaning closer still and giving Boba the room to wrap an arm around his middle.

"The Jedi said that he wouldn't be safe until his powers were trained. I can't do that for him," Din said shakily, the first words he'd spoken since returning from the mission.

"No, but if anyone can keep him safe, it is Luke Skywalker. I should hate the man, he was involved in the incident that left me in the pit. But I was on the wrong side at the time. I know better now. The desert has a way of showing you what's important, and revenge doesn't keep a body warm at night," Boba said, slightly distracted by the way Din's eyes won't stop drinking in his face.

"You still want revenge though, just not on the Jedi," Din says and Boba's expression splits into a smile, not just because Din guessed correctly, but because he's able to think past the loss of Grogu.

"I do, on the people that employed me and then left me behind when the fighting was done. That's where we're going after we drop all of your friends off. You're welcome to come if you like," Boba offers and Din smiles for the first time, at least with the helmet off.

"Of course I'll come with you," Din says and Boba can't help but reach up, cradling the back of Din's neck and pulling him in close so that their foreheads are pressed together.

Din's eyes are wide and full of shock at the gesture, but he doesn't pull away. No, instead he gets an arm around Boba's shoulders and presses slightly closer, the tips of their noses brushing against each other. Their eyes lock and Boba very nearly loses his breath because he isn't prepared for Din's warm dry lips pressing into his own. But he gets a handle on himself fairly quickly, kissing back slowly and gently, letting the other man lead as much as follow.

They break away from each other enough to breathe and Boba allows himself to feel relief when it isn't regret that he sees on Din's face.

"I've been hoping you would do that for some time now," Boba admits and Din blushes, his head dipping until it rests against one of Boba's shoulders.

"I wanted to do it, but I was still at war with myself and the way I was raised. I'm not entirely certain that I have all the answers, but I knew, deep down that getting my son where he needed to be would be more important than who sees my face. I've learned that there are other ways to be a Mandalorian," Din says and Boba reaches up to run his fingers through soft hair.

"Well you're apparently the king now, so I think you get to decide what being a Mandalorian means for yourself anyway," Boba responds and Din laughs, a soft and dry laugh, yet still warm and kind.

"I don't think I'm actually the king, it's a glassed planet after all, and I'm just a bounty hunter," Din says and looks down to where the darksaber is now strapped to his belt. It is meaningless to him, but he has to lose it in a fair combat, so he keeps it all the same.

"Well king or not, I'd like to keep you by my side for some time," Boba says and leans in, kissing Din firmly on the lips.

"Oh I'm not going anywhere," Din assures.


End file.
